


She Cares For All the Stupid Cats That Never Found Their Way Home

by Annonb



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visitor arrives at the house and Daryl is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! The movie is startin'!"

 

"Comin' bud. You want ice cream, don't you?" Rick smirked.

 

Daryl's eyes widened as he gazed at the bowl. He nodded his head fervently. 

 

"Uh huh."

 

Rick sat down on the couch and let Daryl cuddle up close to him. When the little boy tried to reach for the spoon, Daddy grabbed it.

 

"Daddy," Daryl whined. "I don't need no help!"

 

"Daryl, where are we?"

 

Daryl furrowed his brow. What kind of question was that? 

 

"Inna family room?"

 

Rick nodded. "That's right. What's the rule about eating messy food in here?"

 

"Daddy help," Daryl mumbled. He sank back into the couch with a sigh.

 

"Thank you," Rick smiled as he relaxed and began spooning the food into his baby's mouth. "Now, if you get upset or scared from the movie you're gonna tell me, right?"

 

Daryl nodded. Daddy had been getting more adamant about him using his words instead of body actions or tantrums to communicate. It was hard and tended to make Daryl nervous. Half the time he wasn't even sure about what he was feeling and only tears and screaming seemed to help. But he was still trying.

 

The two got comfortable and were soon entranced with the movie. Rick continued to feed himself and Daryl the ice cream. Once it was done, Daryl replaced the spoon with his thumb. About halfway through the movie Rick sat up and paused it.

 

"Daddy?" Daryl lisped around his thumb. "Wha's a matter?"

 

Rick glanced around the room. 

 

"I thought I heard somethin'. Like a thumpin' noise."

 

Daryl felt his stomach twist and he scrambled into Rick's lap. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Rick looked down at him. "Oh, no buddy. Shh, it's alright. It's nothin'. Here, let's watch the movie," Rick cooed as he resumed it. But after a few minutes he heard the noise again. By the way Daryl stiffened up, he had heard it too. "I think it's somethin' outside." Rick unhooked Daryl from himself and stood up.

 

"Daddy! P'ease don't go!" If something was outside they shouldn't go find it. There was no need to. They were inside and whatever it was was outside. And what was outside should stay outside. Besides, they didn't have anything to protect themselves. He had his bow, but that was upstairs and it was pretty useless without arrows.

 

Rick scooped Daryl up and onto his hip. "It's okay, Daryl. There's nothin' out there we can't handle. Right?" He said, tickling Daryl's side.

 

Daryl wiggled. That may be true, but he didn't want to see what it was anyway.

 

The thumping noise grew louder as they headed toward the back door.

 

"I think it's out back."

 

Daryl tightened his hold on Rick. "Daddy," he begged.

 

Rick rubbed his back as he flicked the switch on the wall and illuminated the back porch. He scanned the backyard but didn't see anything. Then he looked down. He grinned and slid the glass door open.

 

Daryl yelped and hid his face into Daddy's shoulder.

 

Rick chuckled. "It's okay, look."

 

Daryl peeked his head out and glanced down to where Daddy was pointing.

 

Sitting at the threshold of the door was a kitten with large blue eyes. It didn't bother to wait for an invitation as it walked right inside. 

 

Rick set Daryl on his feet and crouched down to hold his hand out to the kitten's nose.

 

Daryl stood stiffly as he watched the two intensely. There was an animal in the house. A live animal in the house! Animals belonged outside or dead on the table. This thing could have a disease!

 

"Daddy," Daryl whimpered. "Put it back outside."

 

Rick looked up at Daryl and took in his frightened expression. He knew Daryl was afraid of dogs from their many trips to the park, but he thought his little boy could handle cats. This little guy was harmless. He wanted to show Daryl that before he threw it back out. And he'd like to get some food in its stomach. The poor thing looked starved.

 

Rick picked up the kitten and held his hand out to Daryl. "Come on, little man. It's okay, I wouldn't bring anything in that was dangerous."

 

Daryl took a step back away from the two.

 

 _Ya just did,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick sat back down on the couch with the kitten resting in his arms. Daryl situated himself on the opposite end, as far away as he could get from the two. He reached over tentatively to grab Cloud and his blanket. He dragged them slowly to himself. He didn't need any cat germs on it.

 

Daddy gently scratched the kitten behind its ears, smiling when it rubbed its head against his hand. 

 

"Come'ere, Daryl. It's nice."

 

Daryl shook his head.

 

"I don't think it has seen the inside of a house for awhile. It's pretty dirty and skinny," Rick smiled at Daryl. "Almost as skinny as you."

 

Daryl wasn't in the mood for jokes. There was a cat in the house, on the couch, and on his Daddy!

 

The kitten climbed off of Rick and headed for Daryl. The man whimpered as he backed into the arm of the couch.

 

"Daddy!"

 

The cat stopped in its tracks and sat back. He let out a little cry in Daryl's direction.

 

"Tell it to go 'way!"

 

Rick grabbed the kitten and scooted over to the cowering man.

 

Daryl was breathing hard. "Too close! Get it 'way!"

 

"Come on, bud. He just wants to meet you. Can you try petting him?"

 

"No. Put it back outside," Daryl begged.

 

"I will, I will. I'm just gonna feed it first. But why don't you try petting it? It's not scary," Rick reached out and took Daryl's hand. "I'll help you," he said as he gently placed the younger man's hand on the kitten's back.

 

Daryl jumped but relaxed somewhat when he touched the fur. It was soft, like Cloud's, and it was warm. He smiled slightly.

 

Rick grinned. "It's not so bad, huh?"

 

Daryl gave a tiny shrug.

 

"Do you wanna hold it?"

 

Daryl shook his head frantically. He absolutely did not want to hold it. He wanted it to go back outside where it belonged.

 

The kitten wiggled out of Rick's hand and jumped onto the corner of Daryl's blanket. It curled itself up into a tight little ball and started to purr.

 

"Hey," Daryl grumbled as he tugged the blanket to himself, sending the kitten rolling. "Tha's mine!"

 

"Daryl Dixon, don't do that," Daddy admonished. He helped the kitten get settled back on its feet.

 

"But 's mine! And that thing has germs."

 

"I know it's yours, but you have to be gentle. Animals have feelings too. Would you like that if someone did that to you?"

 

Daryl glanced down, a little shame-faced. "No. Sorry, cat," he mumbled.

 

The kitten backed itself up and leaped onto the coffee table. He climbed halfway into the empty bowl of ice cream and licked the sides desperately.

 

"Hey!" Daryl scowled with clenched fists. "You're gettin' cat germs on it."

 

"Daryl," Daddy warned.

 

"But Daddy! He's lickin' the bowl!"

 

"He's hungry. I'm gonna find somethin' for him to eat."

 

Daryl didn't want to stay alone with the strange creature. He held his arms out to Rick. 

 

"Up?"

 

Rick smiled sweetly at him. "I'll be right back," he cooed as he reached out to stroke the baby's cheek. "You stay here and watch him, okay?"

 

Daryl threw himself back against the couch. He didn't want to watch the stupid cat. He wanted to cuddle with Daddy and finish the movie. This cat was ruining everything. They were going to have to throw that bowl out now too.

 

He eyed the creature intensely. 

 

"You can't stay here, cat," he growled. He stopped and listened for Rick. He was still rummaging around the kitchen. "Tha's my Daddy an' I'm his. There's no room for ya here. After you get through eatin' ya get out," Daryl whispered fiercely. When he saw Rick reenter the room he straightened up.

 

"I made you your bottle. I didn't realize how late it was," he remarked as he carefully set a bowl down on the table.

 

Daryl grimaced and covered his nose. "What is that?"

 

Rick laughed as he sat down next to the Daryl. "Tuna fish." Rick held his arms out to the little boy.

 

"Well, it's disgustin'," he grumbled as he crawled into Rick's lap and got comfortable.

 

The kitten was indeed starving. He scarfed down the food in record time. When he was finished he sat back and eyed the couple on the couch.

 

Daddy chuckled. "I think he wants your bottle."

 

Daryl gave his most threatening glare to the animal as he placed his hands on top of Rick's. That thing wasn't getting his bottle too.

 

Rick frowned slightly. Daryl may be afraid of animals, but he still liked them. Most of the games they played involved animals. One of his favorite things to draw were animals. But he looked at this cat with pure contempt. It was like he had a personal vendetta against it.

 

Daryl held the stare as long as he could, but eventually, the warm formula took its effect. He slipped off to sleep.

 

Rick smiled at the kitten and brought his finger to his lips. 

 

"Shh."

 

He carefully slipped out beneath Daryl before hauling the little boy up into his arms. As soon as Rick rounded the corner to the stairs the kitten hopped down and followed the two. The cat entered the nursery just as Rick was laying Daryl down in his crib. He bent down and gave Daryl a soft kiss before quietly pulling the side of the crib up. When he turned around the kitten was staring at the sleeping man, his little tail flipping slowly side to side.

 

"You gonna keep an eye on my little man for me?" Daddy whispered as he leaned down to scratch the kitten's head. He stood up and silently ducked out of the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Rick was out of the room, the kitten sauntered over to the crib. He got up on his hind legs and gripped the matress with its claws before climbing up and slipping between the bars. He let out a small mewl as he began to paw at Daryl's face.

 

Daryl rubbed his eyes and blinked groggily. When the haze cleared he gasped. He shot up and scrambled as far back as the crib would allow, which wasn't very far. He whimpered as his back pressed hard against the bars, indenting his skin.

 

"W-what- You're not allowed in here!"

 

The cat got up and stretched.

 

"You stay 'way from me! I- I've killed things a lot bigger than ya before!"

 

The cat ignored the threat completely as it crawled up into Daryl's lap. He licked the little boy's hand slowly with its sandpaper-like tongue. 

 

Daryl let out a startled cry.

 

Rick was up in a flash, and mentally kicking himself. He left his baby with a strange animal!

 

_Shit! How could I be so stupid? I left a wild animal alone with him. An animal he's terrified of. Why didn't I just throw a raccoon in the crib?_

 

When he got to Daryl's door everything was quiet. He leaned forward and peeked his head around the doorway.

 

"That tickles cat," Daryl smiled. "If ya try and eat me, though, I'm yellin' for Daddy."

 

Daryl relaxed and let the kitten curl up between his legs.

 

Daddy silently, but quickly went back to his room to get his cell phone. When he got back he started filming. Daryl was still shy about pictures and videos, but Rick couldn't pass up this opportunity.

 

"Ain't ya worried about gettin' home?"

 

The kitten let out a little cry as it rubbed its head against Daryl's hand.

 

"Maybe you ain't got one," Daryl replied sadly. He sat quietly for a minute as he rubbed the cat's back gently. "Daddy and me didn't have one for a long time either. We moved 'round a lot. But jus' 'cause you have a house doesn't mean it's a home." The little boy paused. "But back in Georgia it felt like home as long as Rick was 'round," he said softly.

 

The cat mewled at him.

 

"Rick is Daddy's name," he explained. "Ya gotta name, cat?"

 

The kitten stared at him.

 

"You ain't got one, huh?" Daryl thought for a moment. "How 'bout Beau? Kind of like a crossbow. I'm really good with a crossbow. I can show you mine sometime. I ain't gonna hurt ya or nothin'. Couldn't anyway. Daddy took the arrows."

 

Daryl picked the kitten up and crossed his legs before setting him down in his lap.

 

"If you want, I guess ya can stay here for awhile. Daddy won't mind. I think he likes you." Daryl smiled slightly. "And I guess ya ain't so bad."

 

The kitten laid down in Daryl's lap and purred steadily.

 

"Why ya make that sound?"

 

Rick turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked into the nursery and hit the light.

 

"Hey, bud," he smiled.

 

"Daddy!" Daryl said surprised. He wasn't supposed to be awake. "The cat woke me up! He was hittin' me!"

 

Rick chuckled as he made his way to the crib. 

 

"He was hittin' you? Are you okay?"

 

Daryl shrugged. "Didn't hurt none. Daddy?"

 

Rick lowered the side of the crib. "Hmm?"

 

"Why does he make that noise?"

 

Rick sat down on the mattress and began stroking Daryl's back. It was always a little surprising how little Daryl's world was. There was still so much he didn't know, even about animals. Rick liked that, though. He liked seeing Daryl's eyes light up when he experienced something new or learned how something worked. "That means he's happy. You know how a dog wags its tail?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, cats purr."

 

Daryl's lips twitched slightly. "He likes it here," he half asked and half stated.

 

Rick nodded. "I think it's you that he really likes."

 

"I think he wants to stay here, Daddy," again, half asking and half stating.

 

"Would you like that, bud?"

 

Daryl shrugged. "He ain't got nowhere else to go. Can he stay here?"

 

"He can stay."

 

"Thank ya, Daddy," Daryl said as he scratched the kitten's chin.

 

"And what are we gonna call him?"

 

Daryl blushed slightly. "Beau?" He asked softly.

 

Rick grinned. "Beau? I like that," Rick said as he leaned over and kissed Daryl's temple. "Now, it's past your bedtime. Should I take Beau out so you can sleep?"

 

Daryl shook his head. "I think he wants to sleep here."

 

"Okay," Rick said, standing up. "Goodnight you two." He ruffled Daryl's hair.

 

"Daddy?" Daryl asked quietly. He was petting the kitten, staying determined not to look up. "Beau is a baby cat."

 

Rick nodded. "Yeah, bud. He's a kitten."

 

"Two babies is tough."

 

Rick made his way back over to the crib and leaned over. He waited for Daryl to continue.

 

"An' you like Beau... An' maybe, you want Beau 'stead of me..."

 

"Daryl," Rick whispered as he lowered the rail. "Beau is a cat. Yes, I like him, but you are my baby. I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

 

Daryl looked up at him. "Really?"

 

Rick chuckled as he carded his fingers through the other man's hair. "Really. I promise."

 

Daryl smiled. He felt loads better. Daddy loved him best, and that was a promise.

 

"Now it's time for you to get some rest," Rick said as he placed a firm kiss to Daryl's head. He raised the side of the crib. "Night bud, love you."

 

Daryl grinned. "Love ya too, Daddy."


End file.
